<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream A Little Dream Of Me by JFWritingStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770407">Dream A Little Dream Of Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFWritingStories/pseuds/JFWritingStories'>JFWritingStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusion, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Jealousy, Love, Lucid Dreaming, Mild Smut, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFWritingStories/pseuds/JFWritingStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff Winger wakes up next to a woman he doesn't know who claims to be his wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Edison &amp; Jeff Winger, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This was originally posted in my One Shots work, but since I'm planning on keep updating it, I moved the chapters here. Hope you enjoy it! If you have any thoughts or opinions I'd love to read it in the comments! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeff woke up with his usual alarm clock, he  pressed on snoozed and let his head rest against the pillow for a little bit longer. Something felt odd, he opened his eyes again, he wasn’t in his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t remember even going out last night and here he was, waking up on someone else’s house. Jeff usually didn't stay over, he figured out he might've gone black out drunk, but there was no hangover, he just felt his normally ‘just woke up’ tired. He looked over to see if he recognized the girl he had apparently slept with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw a brunette girl, apparently about 30 years old, sleeping next to him. He thanked he apparently had really good taste even when he was drunk, and well, what the hell, he was already there. He kissed her hair and softly said: “Hey, baby”, couldn’t remember her name, “That was fun but I gotta go to work. So, maybe I’ll see you later”, he said getting off the bed, he noticed he was shirtless, but why was he wearing pajama bottoms?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, did he sleep with a married woman? The woman looked up at him, still a little sleepy. “What are you talking about? It’s Saturday?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I still have a couple of meetings”, he said, as if trying to come up with an excuse, he looked around, “Excuse me, do you happen to know where my clothes are?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In your closet, dummy”, she said, going back to sleep, “And the closet’s…?”, he asked, why did she think he would naturally assume where her closet was?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman pointed to a door without opening her eyes. He walked towards it and saw a very good in size closet, half hilled with women’s clothes, half with man’s clothes. He usually didn’t really think too much about if he was hitting on a woman in a relationship, but it somehow felt weird. He looked around to see if she had tossed his clothes somewhere but he saw nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find my clothes, the ones I was wearing yesterday?” he asked back in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to wear the same clothes as yesterday? Grab something else”, she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have something else”, he said a little annoyed, was she playing dumb?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a full closet of things you can wear, love”, she motioned again to the door, Jeff saw her hand, an engagement ring and a marriage band. He felt dirty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not planning on wearing your husband’s clothes. So, can I just have my clothes back?”, he asked and she opened her eyes again a little confused, “Is this some kind of roleplay? Jeff, it’s too early. Maybe try it again after a cup of coffee”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat on the bed and he noticed she was wearing pajamas too, not too sexy, more casual. He looked down following where her hand had landed almost naturally and saw a big pregnant belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He backed up instantly almost in horror. “God, you’re pregnant!”, he said, almost disgusted in the fact that he had slept with a married and pregnant woman. How did he get that drunk? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what are you talking about? Don’t look at me like that”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it. How? I mean I’m not the best person ever but how- I mean, you’re pregnant and married and I’m here. How?”, she looked at him almost offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeff I don’t like this tone”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff tried to bring his hair to his hair and noticed something in his hand, a wedding band. He looked at it in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is this?!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman motionated him as if making him quiet, “He’s gonna hear you. Language, please”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?”, he showed her the ring desperate for answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your ring, what’s wrong with it? I have one too” she said lifting her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that, I saw it!”, he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and you picked it too”, she said getting off bed and putting on a long robe, she made the little knot over her belly, now her tummy seemed somehow bigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have a ring?”, he asked, a little afraid of her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, because you’re my husband”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not married”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you are, to me”, her tone a little bit colder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you drug me or something?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? So what now I’m too ugly or fat or weird for mister Jeff Winger? Should’ve told me before getting on one knee, marrying me and knocking me up”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way that one’s mine”, he said pointing at her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you? Are you being serious?”, her tone now as if he had hurted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m- God, what? I’m not married, I haven't got anyone pregnant”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got me pregnant, twice!”, she said, exasperated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be pregnant twice”, he said trying to wrap his head around everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, you idiot, Sebastian is sleeping in his room. So keep it quiet”, she said, now angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman walked outside the room, he followed her down a hall. He stopped at a wall full of pictures. He saw him, standing next to some people he didn’t know. He recognized Britta and Abed, he saw what he thought was the younger version of the, now angry, woman who he had woke up next to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked the same, although she seemed so different. How was that even possible? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff looked at a bigger picture, the woman, now looking how he had seen her, wearing a white dress, he had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close, wearing a suit. They seemed so happy. He had a beard and a few more wrinkles around his eyes, there was no way he had looked like that, it almost looked like a future version of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!”, he heard a little voice screaming at him, he looked around to a little toddler running at him. He looked around as if waiting to see who’s kid was this, then it clicked, it that woman was his wife, and she was pregnant with his child, then maybe the toddler was also his. God. When did this nightmare happen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff saw the kid lifting his little arms at him, expecting Jeff to hold him up. “Do you maybe wanna go with your mother?” he asked, a little nervous. “No, daddy!”, the kid said with a sweet soft and a big smile and Jeff felt anxious but held him in his arms. Sebastian rested his face on his shoulder, still a little sleepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked into the kitchen, the woman was making breakfast, he knew she noticed him walking in but she had a frown in her face as if wanting for him to notice she was mad. “I think this one’s yours”, Jeff said trying to pass the kid to her. Sebastian was still wrapping his arms around his neck, not wanting to let him go. “I can’t hold him anymore” she said pointing at her belly. “Of course” he said, putting the kid down, Sebastian groaned then hugged the woman’s legs, “Waffes mommy?”, he asked and she smiled at him, “Sure, honey. Just give me a minute”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid ran happily to the living room. Jeff looked at him go, still confused then back at her, “So, we are married, I saw the pictures”. No answer from her. “I’m sorry, I just, I don’t even know your name”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting tired of this”, she finally spoke, anger in her voice. “What do you want me to do? One minute I’m sleeping alone in my room, then you’re telling me I have a family? I mean you’re still a hot pregnant lady but that’s not… You know, that’s not me”, he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to fake dementia so you can divorce me?”, she asked and he felt worry for the guy who was actually married to her, maybe he switched lives with someone and he was just messing around that someone's life, “Just eat something and go take a shower. Your mother will be here for lunch and I don’t think you want to keep up with this ‘I don’t know who you are’ charade”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, so his mother? His actual mother? He didn’t really speak to her, just a couple of phone calls on holidays, that was it. It made sense that if he was married he would be closer to her, assuming she would want to see her grandkid, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff walked away, he passed the room he had just walked out of, their room. He opened the door on the other end, it was a nursery, he walked in and saw a picture close to a crib, still unused. It was a selfie, he was smiling, the woman hugging him with teary eyes and holding up an ultrasound. God, this was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got out of it and kept walking, now a kid’s, he assumed it belonged to the child that just called him ‘Daddy’. Too many toys, did kids need that many toys? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff opened the last door, it was apparently an office. It had two desks, he assumed one must be for her, he felt drawn to the one that looked messier and more classic. He moved the chair and saw three pictures over it. One was a picture of the woman, the other picture was a photo of, apparently, the kid’s birth. Her cheeks flushed, tears rolling down her eyes while kissing the newborn. He had his hand tucked in her hair, looking at the baby with a look filled with love and wonder. The other one was an ultrasound, he looked at it still trying to process everything</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a married man, he was about to have his second (that he was aware of) kid. He never thought of himself as someone who could settle down, but it could be worse, right? The woman was gorgeous, he realized after calming a little bit, maybe even way out of his league, maybe she doesn’t have a nice personality… But if he decided to get married, he should’ve liked her, right? Well, judging by their wedding picture, he didn't seem as if he had been obligated to marry, or even that he had knocked her up before their wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, if she was his wife, he had been incredibly rude after waking up. Even he could tell that and he usually didn’t care about being a dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked to the room, entered the closet and looked through the clothes, he felt relieved when he realized he still had good taste. He looked at her side of the closet and saw a purse, a thought crossed his mind and looked at the door to see if she was coming. He took her wallet out and held her ID. Annie Edison… His wife’s name is Annie. Didn’t she change her last name to Winger? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read her birth date. He did the math on his head. Not a fucking chance, there was no fucking way he got married to an eighteen year old, nor even got her pregnant years ago. That’s total bullshit. The kid must’ve been at least two years old, No, no. Something's wrong. Her ID must be wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A familiar buzz took him out of his panic attack, he grabbed the phone settling in his side of the closet. His lockscreen was a picture of the woman, ‘Annie’ and the kid. God, he was married, a dad, and corny as fuck. He tried to unlock it with his usual code, no luck. He groaned, and tried a couple of times. He looked at the woman’s ID and rolled his eyes, tried her birth date and it unlocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw a text from his mom: “Can’t wait to see my babies!! Tell Annie I’ll bring lunch, don’t want her to cook. Let her rest!! :)”. He clicked at the contact info, a picture of his mom, a little bit older showed. He felt dizzy but tried to keep his balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scroll over his texts, a couple unopened ones from guys he didn’t know, apparently talking about work and classes. That made sense, he studied. He clicked on the text history with: Annie. He felt bad for her, reading through the chat felt as if he was invading her privacy, he had sent her even a couple of voice notes, he couldn’t recognize his voice. He talked to her as if she was the most important person in the world. He texted her things as: “Just a reminder: I love you”, “Can’t wait to get home....”, “Miss you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was he and why had he been sending almost nudes to this pregnant… Oh, some after pregnancy private pictures… Oh, well… He shook his head letting the phone down. This was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked into the bathroom and backed off when he saw his reflection. He was older, looking almost the same as the wedding picture, how many years did he sleep? He had a beard, still good body, he patted his back mentally, more wrinkles around his eyes. Jesus, did he just live his life without even thinking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff took a long shower, trying to wrap his head around everything he had learned in those few minutes. It was a mess. But if those kids were his and that was his wife, he wouldn’t let them alone. He was not his dad. He was not walking away. So, he had to man up and act all lovingly and be faithful and no more bars or girls or… Life. He groaned in exasperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a couple of hours to get ready and he felt a little bit bad that his supposed wife didn’t check on him, but maybe she was still angry. And if he was doing this, he had to make things better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff walked into the living room where Annie was reading. Sebastian was playing with some toys. He sat next to her and put his hand on her leg, she didn’t even look up. “I’m sorry”, he said, no answer. “I’m sorry about today, I think I just, I don’t know, It took me by surprise to have all of this and you, and that one!” he said pointing at Sebastian. Annie looked at him almost offended, “That one has a name”. He really tried to remember it, “Sebastian”, she finally said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid looked up, he looked so much like he did when he was a kid, except he had her big blue eyes, “Let’s get you ready, Nana’s coming in a couple of hours” she said and Sebastian cheered grabbing her hand. She walked away. He needed a walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff walked back home with a bouquet of flowers. He had seen that in movies and it most of the time worked. He wasn’t even passing the door when he saw Sebastian now in his casual clothes, he felt his chest warm when he noticed he was matching his own outfit. He held him not wanting to disappoint the kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Milady?” he said when he got to Annie, who was now in a floral dress, she tried to conceal a small smile when she saw the roses but then she just let herself smile. “Don’t ever do that again. I hate it”, she finally said. “Noted it, I’m sorry”, he said and she put her hand on the curve of his neck, pulling in softly to kiss him. He didn’t know why, but he left her, it just felt so right, so normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew”, Sebastian said and she laughed. “Don’t you like to see that your parents love each other?”, she asked, tickling the kid, he laughed and hugged Jeff as if looking for his protection from her. He smiled, maybe he could get used to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang and he was hypnotized staring into her big blue eyes, thank god she broke her gaze and took the kid from him. “Let’s say hello to grandma”, she said and Sebastian smiled, “Nana!!!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed them. Annie opened the door to his mom, Doreen, who hugged Annie and caressed her belly softly. Then carried Sebastian with a big smile. “Say hello to your mother, Jeffy”, Doreen said and Jeff exhaled, finally, someone who he knew, someone he actually could trust. There was no way she would lie to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lunch went really well, it’s been years, well, in his mind, since he had seen her mom for more than two hours. Apparently she and Annie got on really well, that was nice. Anytime Annie felt the baby kicking she instantly dropped whatever was in her hands and grabbed Jeff’s to put them in her stomach for him to feel. The first couple of times he had been a little disoriented, but after that he just softly rubbed his thumb on her stomach and felt more kicks in response. It made him smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had put Sebastian down to take a nap, they had been playing with his toys and now it totally made sense why he needed so many. The kid was creative. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a little pain moan from the hall and rushed to see her. She was leaning on the wall, holding her stomach, she let out a nervous laugh when he looked at him. “What happened?” he asked, now holding her stomach. “Just a really big kick. God, she’s going to be really good at playing football”, she smiled and he felt the kick after another pain sound from Annie. “Yikes, that’s rough… Wait, she?”, he asked and she smiled. “Well, yeah. you know. She can be a ballerina or whatever but I’m just saying she might be really good at sports. She’s strong”, she said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you please be a little bit more gentle to your mom please?” he asked to the belly with a soft tone, he felt another kick, this time softer. “She got my brains”, she teased him and he smiled. “Hope she too gets your eyes”, he genuinely said and leaned down to kiss her. “Love you, weirdo”, she said, cupping his face with her hand. “Love you”, he said, because it just felt so natural.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little sound of his alarm clock, he hit snooze. He opened his eyes again, looking at his apartment. He turned around, she wasn’t there. He suddenly felt his soul leave his body. He walked out of his room, everything seemed normal, but there was no trace of her or Sebastian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran into the bathroom, his face as before, no beard, no wrinkles. It had all been a really weird dream. He exhaled, now feeling confused, it started so bad and it ended up feeling as if it had been part of his life forever. Would he miss her daughter’s birth?... He shook his head again, trying to remember it was all a weird dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked into Greendale, a coffee on his hand. He entered the study room and smiled at Britta. “Good to see you”, he flirty said. “Thank you. How was your weekend?”, she asked. “I did a Harry Potter marathon”, Abed answered. “Good for you, Abed”, he responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we ready to study?”, Shirley asked and he sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I couldn’t join you on the first meeting, I hope I can still catch up”, a soft, almost familiar voice said. She sat down and looked at the group, Jeff had a warm feeling on his chest when she looked at his direction and saw her big blue eyes. It couldn't be her, she was so much younger, her hair was shorter, there was no way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry”, Britta kindly said, “I’m Britta”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m Annie Edison, nice to meet you”, she said and he felt he was about to faint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, can I just ask. Have we met before?”, he asked and she looked at him as if trying to remember. “Don’t think so”, she simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that dream some kind of epiphany? He was trying so hard to get into Britta’s pants, this was just his second day at Greendale Community College and this, according to his dream, a completely young girl was in his dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, trying to keep himself calm. It was just a dream. There was no way that was true. There was no way he had met her before and there was no way he was going to end up with that girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then she laughed at something that Abed said and it felt just as in his dreams, he looked at her, she had a big smile on her face, the one he remember vividly and he was now daydreaming with someone he had just met. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeff dreams about Annie once again, but this time it has a little twist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was almost too used to dream of her, of their family. Jeff kept trying to convince himself it was just because of the shock of seeing her face in real life, and the fact that she was smart, driven, sweet and funny didn’t help at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff was now dating someone, Michelle Slater, and real life Annie didn’t seem to care at all, of course she wouldn’t, he was just her friend. She was dating Vaugh and, even if she was too much for that guy and he knew they would eventually break up, Annie was too smart for that, Jeff felt somehow jealous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had shared a kiss during the debate and it had felt just like in his dreams, just a little bit rougher. Kissing her in his dreams was mostly sweet and soft, she was still pregnant in that timeline, Sebastian was learning new words and he was changing the color of the walls on the baby’s nursery once every five dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be honest, he expected seeing her again in his dreams. Real life Annie was nice, but she was too young, he couldn’t do that to her, he wasn’t going to ruin her life by giving her any kind of hope just because some weird and absurd fantasy he had on his mind about having a traditional family, must be some kind of trauma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even though he really tried to keep those feelings aside, every time he saw real life Annie it started to feel as if he was looking at his Dream Annie. He treated her kindly, almost trying to play the perfect guy, because he knew she deserved that, and frankly, he felt happy. Anytime he dreamed of her he actually felt like he had rest. Almost as if he had slept for more than eight hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in his mind had made him truly aware every time he saw her in his dreams. Now that he had met Annie, and was starting to know how she reacted, her laughs and routines, it helped him to made up his Dream Annie a little bit more, and every time he saw her he recognized it was not his real life, but he played along, trying to keep the secret on his dream’s mind. He wasn’t planning on upsetting his made up wife and leaving their made up family. Even though he knew it wasn’t real, he wasn’t hurting somebody’s feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff felt some soft fingers running through his hair, he opened his eyes to see Dream Annie, sofly looking at him. She was sitting next to him wearing sunglasses and holding a book with her other hand. She smiled when he saw him waking up, “Morning, sunshine”, Annie said and he smiled, recognizing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up to see where his mind had taken them. They were on a calm beach, the sound of waves crashing the shore. He felt Annie’s hand stroking his bare shoulder and he turned a little bit to hold her hand and kiss it. “Morning, beautiful”, he said with a smirk. “Look at you”, he said holding her bare stomach carefully. She was wearing a bikini.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m showing too much skin, it feels weird”, she said with a small laugh. “I like it, you look hot”, he said and she rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, where’s Sebastian?”, he stood up a little worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abed and Shirley took him for ice cream”, she said and he breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s good”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeff can you take me to the ocean for a little bit? I think the water might help a little bit to get off some weight, my back hurts so much”, she said with a little frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure babe, come on”, he offered his hand to help her stand and walked her to the ocean, being really careful to see where she was walking, she couldn’t even see her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ocean was calm, they walked into it until the water reached Annie’s waist. He hugged her from behind carefully, his hands on her stomach as if trying to hold her belly for her. His back turned to the ocean, so if any waves came by they would hit him, not her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a deep breath and leaned her head to rest on his chest. He kissed her temple softly and she smiled. “You’re the best husband ever”, she said with a soft tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best wife ever”, he answered, holding her carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a shame”, she said in a dry tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, baby?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, that this is all just made up and you don’t really know me. And actually, us, it’s ridiculous because you’re so much older than me, and well I’m dating a nice guy and you’re dating what’s her name? Michelle?”, she said, now facing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt waves crashing on his back, but Annie kept still, looking up at him, the water didn’t even move her. She was standing steady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, Annie. But, I mean, you and me. We have kind of something going on, right? I mean this might not make sense, but I like you and you like me”, he said, now fear in his voice, he felt the water was now going up on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, there’s no Sebastian, there’s no baby, there’s no me. Is there a good version of you that could ever be everything that you’re hallucinating?”, she said, her tone almost evil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not capable of this and you know that”, she said, a wave pushed him further from her, who was still standing steady in the middle of the ocean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie!”, he yelled. “Walk to the shore!”, he tried to say, now waves hitting him harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing something better, honey. I’m walking away from you”, she said, the water now going up on her, her face didn’t change a bit, still calm, a little evil smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a minute he saw his real life Annie face on her, younger, softer, her big blue eyes, now filling with horror as she was drowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t breath, the waves kept hitting him hard, he opened his eyes to see Annie underwater, not a single trace of evil on her face, she was trying to swim out of the ocean. She looked at him, panic in her face, he could tell she was crying even under water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff felt his heart racing, trying to swim to her, but everytime he moved his arms or legs he felt he was drowning even more. “Annie!”, he yelled again. He saw her let out a scream, bubbles filled the ocean from her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw her body now drowning, no more waves, no more movement. He kept trying to swim to her. “Annie!”, he screamed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Jeff!”, Slater moved him until he woke up, his back covered in cold sweat. He opened his eyes and sit on the bed almost trying to move forward. “Calm down, what happened?”, Slater asked, now holding him as if trying to reassure him he was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, where’s Annie?”, he asked almost as if demanding an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which Annie? The girl from your study group? Oh my God, what did you dream?”, she asked and Jeff shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s pregnant, where is she?”, he asked, now getting off bed and trying to put his clothes back on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friend is pregnant?”, Slater asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not my friend, my wife”, he said, still panic in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a wife, well, not that I am aware of”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, she drowned I saw”, his voice broke, desperate, “Oh my God, Annie”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeff, you’re okay. Look at me”, Michelle said, now holding his face and making him look at her. “You’re with me, we’re a couple, your friend is okay. You just had a nightmare, we are all okay. Okay? Come back to bed”, she said while hugging him. He let her, hugging her back, still the image clear on his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to call her”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna freak her out, it’s four in the morning. Go back to sleep and you’ll see her alive and well tomorrow at school”, she said. He felt a punch in his stomach as if she didn’t really understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked to the campus, when he saw Annie talking flirty to Vaugh, he let out a breath, just happy and relieved she was okay. Annie saw him and said hello to Jeff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! Jeff, I’m so glad I see you”, Annie said, then looked at him, “Okay I know you hate this kind of comments but I have to ask, rough night?”, she sweetly asked and he shrugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda”, he said looking at her, “Are you okay?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really good, thanks. Why?”, she answered and he let out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just had a bad feeling, but I’m really glad you’re okay”, he said, holding her shoulders softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Everything’s fine. I just, I have to tell you something”, she said, he felt his heart sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, what happened?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m transferring. Vaugh got a scholarship and we’re moving together. I’m living the moment”, she said with a little fake smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart broke, she was walking away from him. “Are you? Annie, are you sure you want this?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ve never felt this safe in a relationship before, I want to be with him and I’m so tired of planning ahead, I just want to take a bold good choice and see where it takes me”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t sound like you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. That’s good”, she said with a soft smile, he felt like he was drowning, again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re gonna miss you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m totally gonna miss you guys too”, she fenuinly said, “Hug?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here…”, he had to stop himself before calling her ‘baby’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie hugged him, he hugged her back and he felt complete, he felt the water getting into his lungs and he realized he had to let her go. He had to let her walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annie leaves with Vaugh.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this new chapter! :) If you have any comment or suggestion I'd love to read it in the comments! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He usually didn’t dream of ‘real Annie’, he was used to seeing her older and more confident around him in his dreams. After that last nightmare he hadn’t seen Dream Annie while he slept. He hated to admit it, but he kinda missed her. He had tried to think about his nightmare before going to bed to see if his brain would come up with something to give that thought some kind of closure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she out of the water? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed at the thought of it. It was just a plain scare he had come up with after sleeping with his now ex girlfriend. Maybe just scared by the feeling of Annie being in love with Vaugh. He knew there was no real reason for him to try and demand an explanation. She was not married with him, but he had been taking tiny details from her to perfectionate the image of her he had seen in his mind, not that she needed changes, actually, since the first appearance in his dreams, and after getting to know the real Annie, he found out she actually wasn’t that different of what he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was caring, sweet, strong, determined. He hated the part when she got mad at him or just turned into some kind of hate demon because he could easily picture Annie being angry at him, he had already experienced that and he hated it. That last nightmare, he knew she would never tell him something like that, those were his fears about thinking about her more often and the attraction he had felt for her talking to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was fully aware  she was not the one for him. He couldn’t even think someone out there was ‘the one’, but Slater had seemed really close to the image of being it. He tried to picture her in Dream Annie’s place, but it didn’t feel completely right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t do it”, dream Annie said to him… Well, was this dream Annie? She seemed way younger, just the same as his real Annie. He wasn’t in control of the situation, he only felt his body close to her, his eyes over her. Jeff tried to speak with no words coming out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Annie getting closer, she held him and kissed him. She quickly stopped and looked over at him, her lips parted and he felt as if he was drowning in her big blue eyes. Without thinking he put his hand on the small of her back and the other one tangled on her hair, kissing her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream Annie, Real Annie… He truly didn’t care, it felt so real and so right. Their bodies together, the warm of her lips, her hands pushing him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She broke the kiss, their foreheads together, he saw her mouth moving softly and he heard a little noise… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff opened his eyes and saw his alarm, he pressed snooze and groaned into his pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff saw Annie walking into the dance, she was wearing a nice dress, he smiled, trying to conceal the fact that he knew she was leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I just wanted to stop by before my getaway with Vaugh, I’m gonna miss you”, she said to the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oww, we’re not even getting a dance? That’s sad, we’ll have to dance when you come back”, Troy said, eating his cookie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a deal”, Annie said with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please take care, Annie, we don’t want any teenage pregnancy scares”, Shirley said in a sweet tone, Annie’s eyes went wide and Jeff cringed at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting a drink, Jeff would you join me?”, Annie said and he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, no one knows you’re not coming back”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell them later, I don’t want to ruin their night”, she said with a sad tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you truly sure this is what you want?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I want to live in the moment, this is truly what I want right now. I need to live more”, Annie said as if trying to convince herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss you, kiddo”, Jeff said, not taking his eyes off her. He could now imagine all of his dreams with her going away. Her smile fading away, his older self in front of the mirror walking out of the room. Their kid runs off away and finally, her hands letting off his hands on the ocean, before her wicked smile, the one he had seen in his nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at her, taking a step back from the image on his head when he felt her hand on his shoulder, he looked at her soft calm eyes, her lips in a little smile, the one that was only for him and he felt his heart slowing down. Not a single trace of evil or hate on her. He had met women interested in him, but none of them actually felt like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anytime he talked she paid attention, it was as if she was never on a rush every time he wanted to speak his thoughts, as if she wanted to memorize his frowns and smirks. Jeff had seen her looking in his direction when she thought he wasn’t looking, most of the time she smiled at him, not really caring if he knew she was looking, sometimes she looked away, but he liked to have her gaze over him. He somehow felt protected and cared about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was about to let her go, live her own life. He was saying goodbye to stolen glances and soft smiles and feeling like his heart was about to burst whenever she touched him in a friendly way or she laughed at his jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was too pure and too sweet and why was she even his friend? What was wrong with her? What did he do right in order to deserve her presence?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss you too”, Annie said, “Let me hug you?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your lucky day, young lady. Dance goodbye?”, he asked, feeling like a teenager who just asked his crush to prom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t really like slowdance. I’m not good at dancing”, she said, playing with her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slowdancing is basically a three minute hug. I can guide you, that if you can handle someone else being in control… Live in the moment”, he teased her and offered her his hand. “Milady?”, he asked and Annie let out a laugh, “Milord”, she said while taking his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance and up until now, I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk. Well, you are the only exception… I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't, let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream…’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held Annie close to him, taking her hand to his chest, he could smell her perfume, the one that made him feel like he was about to levitate. He closed his eyes and guided her softly. Jeff looked down and he felt dangerously drawn to her. He blinked twice and let go of her when they heard her cellphone. She let out a nervous laugh and saw it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Vaugh, we’re leaving… Thank you, Jeff”, she said with a shy smile and he nodded, “Be careful”, he said, she stood up as if expecting for him to say something else but she nodded with a smile and walked away, leaving him in the middle of the dance floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m about to win”, Britta said proudly, holding his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t care about those things'', Slater said, interrupting them. His mind still filled with Annie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling overwhelmed about the whole Britta and Slater love confession, Jeff walked out the campus, he breathed and looked over the sky, closing his eyes, not really knowing what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes he blinked a little bit when he recognized where he was, he looked around quickly and, if his dreams had some hint of truth, she should be… Jeff looked at his right and saw Annie walking towards him with a soft smile and her bag. His heart started racing… Oh, no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to be on your way with Vaugh?”, he asked, a little relief she was there. “I couldn’t do it”, she said, not as close as he had dreamed, but that was okay, just the fact that she was back, that she might not be leaving, that was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”, he asked and she shrugs, “I realized that right now, in this moment, my place is here, at Greendale, with you guys' ', she said with a happier voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here? Is everything okay?”, she asked and he smiled, she had just made a huge decision and she was still worried for him. “Just a love declaration from Britta”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, I didn’t-”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Slater, in front of everyone, mostly at the same time”, he finished and her eyes went wide after a small laugh. “Wow, what are you gonna do?”, she said, putting special emphasis in the ‘you’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know”, he honestly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel even remotely close to love any of them?”, she asked and he felt empty when he realized it, “I like them, Britta’s a good friend. Slater, well, she’s the kind of woman that makes me feel like a grown man”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay that’s not really an answer, that’s just saying Britta’s your friend and you’re comfortable enough around her and Slater is mature so you had to keep up with her. Although that’s good, some people help you grow up”, Annie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do I try to evolve or do I want to know who you am?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know. Wish we could all get to live two lives, you could make every choice you wish and one of you would get it right”, she said with a little smile and he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I should go back, talk to them”, he said, a little nervous, getting that dangerous drawn feeling towards her, the blue on her eyes now deeper and calmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck”, she simply said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re staying”, Jeff said and hugged her, trying to make him feel like that was a nice friendly gesture, letting her know he was happy she was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She broke the hug, he was still holding her close and he got lost into her gaze. The same image as in his dreams. Her lips parted, her big doe eyes, his hand on the small of her back and she leaned up slowly, he held her close and kissed her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even better than his dreams.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. How Did We End Up Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annie questions Jeff about their relationship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like how the story is going up so far! :) Your kudos and comments are really appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeff opened his eyes to an empty bed, he saw his arm extended to where she usually lay. He recognized the place instantly when he noticed the ring on his finger. He exhales, not really processing if he was happy or stressed about being, back again, in his ‘Dream Annie’ world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had just kissed, for real, after Slater and Britta told him they loved him. The new semester had just started and he was pushing Annie away, she was way more bubblier around him than usual, he had almost agreed to marry Britta. Everything was a mess and now he had to deal with his fake wife who happens to be an older version of Annie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he could push that version of her away too, after all, she was a part of his imagination… She was so young, and getting to imagine his life with her was wrong, she was sweet and nice and smart but not for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff grabbed one of the pillows to cover his head as if trying to cancel everything around him and he smelled her perfume… How was that even possible? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and sat on the bed, he waited some seconds to see if he could just wake up. Nothing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and walked out the door, he couldn’t help to take a look inside Sebastian’s room and smiled when he saw him deeply asleep, was he getting bigger? He was growing up really fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly walked into the living room, no sign of Annie, okay now he was a little worried. He walked into the nursery, a little nervous, no sign of Annie, nor a baby. Okay, she was still pregnant, but where the hell was she? Did she leave him? That seemed impossible, well, not impossible but there was no way she would leave their son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie was almost full nine months pregnant, she couldn't walk really fast, but then, again, this was his mind. There were no limits, Annie could be flying in the garden right now and it would have to make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked past the kitchen and heard a little cry, he looked around the counter and saw her sitting on the floor in her pajamas, in the counter was a cup of ice cream almost fully melted and a little far from Annie was a spoon. “Annie, oh my God” was the only thing that he could say before bending down to hold her to help her stand up, she took his hands off her and continued to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happen? Where does it hurt? We need to take you to the doctor. Oh my God, how long have you been like this?”, he asked, worried, trying to check her body for any bruise or mark, she just waved her hand as if telling him she was fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, it’s okay, I just sit down”, she said mid crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just decided to serve youself some ice cream, leave it in the counter, throw a spoon on the floor and the sit here?”, he asked with sarcasm and she frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be the one working for the FBI”, she said back in the same tone and he tilted his head, “Working for the-? I’ll ask later. Honey, what happened?”, he asked wiping the tears from her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just- But then I- And I remembered that-”, she couldn’t finish her sentences, her voice breaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you stand up?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it alone, thanks”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so how come you haven't stood up yet?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it here”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liar”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call the mother of your children liar”, Annie said, offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t use that argument every time you get mad at me”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad at you, I’m just offended by you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, first of all why? And second of all, how’s that against me helping you stand up?”, he asked in a sweet tone, trying to understand her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see Annie giving a thought of it and then just extended her arms to him, he wrapped one of his arms around her softly and helped her stand up, “Are you okay?”, he asked and she nodded, stroking her belly, he put a hand on her stomach to as if trying to check if everything was okay and she looked down and her face turned again into a crying frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happen?”, he asked, a little scared, she pointed to the floor and he saw the spoon. He bent down and grabbed it before tossing it at the sink. “You can’t use that one, grab a new one”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That one was my favorite”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All spoons look the same”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy for you to say”, she said, a little annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense, Annie”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither does this”, she said pointing in between them, he felt a shiver up his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?”, he asked, a little worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why am I pregnant?”, she asked as if she really didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, when a man and a woman-”, he tried to joke but she let out a hurt laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy?”, she asked and now he wasn’t really thinking, full survival mode. The things in his mind: Annie, wife, pregnant, mine, babies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, aren’t you happy?”, he asked, afraid of her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, I am happy because I love you but why am I here? With you?”, she asked, holding her belly as if she couldn’t believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie, you’re starting to worry me”, he said, getting a little close to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just kept pushing me away, how am I here if you can’t even look me in the eye? I mean I know how I feel about you. But you feel way stronger about Britta or Slater or anyone who’s not me, because I’m too young or too childish or-”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie you’re my wife. If we’re here I’d like to think it’s because we are on the same page, right? Because I love you and you love me”, he said as if trying to calm her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how could you? How could you love me and marry me and get me pregnant and settle down with me if I'm just ‘a kid’ who looked too much into ‘just a kiss’?” she asked, hurt in her voice. There was no way real Annie was feeling like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I assume that was just part of our path, right? Every story begins somewhere, maybe I made a mistake but that just helped to get us here, right? I mean if we’re here right now then that thing must’ve happened years ago”, he said, trying to justify himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why does it feel so recent?” she said, putting her hand on her heart, her big eyes filling with tears all over again. He felt the need to kneel in front of her, to hug her, to hold her, to whatever she needed to make her feel loved. Jeff remembered, this was just a dream, another nightmare… Well, some kind of reality dream, everything she was telling him was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie, this isn’t-”, he tried to say, as if wanting to let her know she was just a part of his imagination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know”, she said, looking down. He held her face and when she lifted it he saw the face of his real Annie, younger, more innocent, her big blue eyes filled with sadness, disappointment, even heartbroken. He groaned, how could he be so irresponsible? So selfish? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked into the study room, dark circles under his eyes, it had been a really tough night. He put his books down the table a little harder than intended, Annie jumped at the noise and looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes, rough night?”, she asked and he groaned at her, not even looking at her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should know”, he answered, a little rudder than in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why should I know?”, she asked, disoriented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie let out an annoyed gasp, “You’re impossible”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the woman who cries at two am in the morning because her favorite spoon is dirty”, he left out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”, she asked, surprised and offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned, again, a little weird detail of his dreams that appeared to be true. How was that possible? How was she so normal, so accurate in his mind? He had only known her for a year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not talking to me, again? You act like a child”, she left out, standing up and taking her things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like my child? Well, bad for you because he’s half mine half you”, he said, annoyed and she looked at him as if he wasn’t making any sense, which of course, he wasn’t. He looked at her and saw the confusion in her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you?” she asked, then her frown turned into a worry, she walked closer and held his arm, “Are you high?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God! No!”, he left out and rested his head on his arms over the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hangover?”, she asked, he figured that would be the best answer for the incoherent things he had said, “Probably”, he said and he felt her left her things again on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like you”, she said, taking a sit next to him, “Just for future references, I don’t like when people talk in that tone to me, you’re lucky I consider you a friend or I’d have totally snapped at you, I don’t think you’d like to see that”, she said in her ‘i love butterflies’ tone now playing with his hair. Too dangerous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, have a good rest of your day”, Annie said, standing up. “Aren’t you staying to study?”, he asked, she shook her head and he could tell she was trying to come up with an excuse, “No, I’ll just study at my place. Thanks”, she said before walking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff was aware she was being like this towards him because he had been pushing her away. He deserved that, even her weird threatening tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, since when Real Annie acted like his Dream Annie? Did he marry her too? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream Annie was right, how did they even ‘end up’ together?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'll Be There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annie and the group try to help Jeff realize the truth about Alan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Hope you like the story so far, might be too corny, but it's been fun to write it! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Your kudos and comments are truly appreciated! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since their little argument Annie had been avoiding him, she wasn’t that sneaky at ignoring him, and he should feel somehow relieved, but there was something wrong. She was still his friend, he liked being around her, and, even though it sounded weird, he felt there might be some truth hiding in his dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe not the whole end up with her or get her pregnant, but it had been pretty accurate about some future moments of their friendship and Annie’s feelings. Either he was a psychic or he was just extremely good at reading people. Both options were quickly scratched by him, there had to be a logical explanation to all of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked into the lawyer’s party as Alan’s guest. Jeff inhaled the air filled with booze and basically tons of people’s huge egos. Of course, because this was his life now, he couldn’t completely act like the old Jeff, more filled with himself, acting way more smug and without thinking of others feelings. “Go find Annie”, he told the group before walking to say hello to his old boss. Trying to believe Alan was a decent person to, at least don’t be a perv with a young girl and trusting that Annie was not going to cross any line to make a point, she knew karate, right? She must be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff was in the middle of a conversation with his old coworkers when he saw Alan giving Annie a drink. She just held it and fake a smile, Alan seemed as if trying to talk her into drinking it, getting closer to her, she was trying to back off not to seem that obvious and changing topics. He saw Alan looking down at her chest and she put her hand over it instantly, faking a flirty smile. That was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He excused himself and walked quickly to them, “Hi, I need to borrow my friend for a moment”, Jeff said, taking the drink from her hand and leaving it at the bar, his arm was already wrapped around her waist and making her walk far away from Alan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? I was about to get what I needed”, Annie said when they arrived at a more private part of the party, it was darker and there were not many people around, still h e kept looking around as if trying to make sure no one was getting close. Jeff groaned, “What could you possibly need from him?”. “Oh, Jeff, gross. Just I need to know which one’s his office” she said as if trying to sound innocent and he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just find the rest of the group and go back to the campus. Do you understand?”, he turned around to walk off and she hold his arm. “Jeff why don’t you trust us? Well, no, why don’t you trust me?”, she said and he looked back at her. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, Annie. Just let me handle things my own way”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a good friend, he’s not good for you. No matter how hard or how much you think you have things undercontrol, those kind of people are bad, Jeff, they find a way”, she said worried and he let out a sigh, “I’m not good for you and here you are”. She let his arm go and looked at him almost speechless, “It’s not the same”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s not the same?”, Jeff asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, first of all you really are my friend and you’re not purposily trying to hurt me”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I do have hurt you”, he left out, the soft music getting a little loud in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but I might have hurt you too, we’ve both hurt people we care about and that doesn’t make us bad people, we just try to make things right and fix it. But that man, Jeff, he’s not going to think about you or your career”, she said, her brows up a little bit with worry, he recognized that pleading eyes, he had seen them in his Dream Annie once. She was hurt and scared for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m being smart, Annie. I am a grown man who knows how to play this game. I’ve done it a thousand times”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the man I met two years ago, Jeff. You’ve changed, you used to be selfish, your not there anymore and that might hurt you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can switch my selfishness back on”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to, though?”, she asked, he didn't realize she was now holding his arms still crossed over his chest, getting him a little close to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it in case of need”, he said, trying not to look at her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that really the path that you want to follow to your future?”, she asked and he couldn’t help to look at her face, her big blue disappointed eyes, he saw her future self, his future self, Sebastian, their future baby, their home, of all it in there, in her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I’m doing, I’m thinking about my future” he said, thinking about them, Annie took her hands off him softly and he felt somehow empty as if with that simple action she just had let him, their future, their family, of all it go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like you made a choice” she said before looking back at him again, the blue on her eyes a deeper shade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to make what’s right for me, don’t you want me to finally get the chance I’ve dreamt about?”, he asked when Annie was walking away, she turned back, he could see her hurt gaze. “This is not the chance you’ve dreamt about, this is your past. You’re way more than it. But don’t mind me, whatever you chose will either prove me wrong or make you learn something, right?” she simply said while walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there he was, surrounded by a lot of people, seeing the only one he cared about walking away from him. And it somehow made sense, this was his life, it had always been like this, the only difference was that he had never had someone to disappoint. Life was easier before Annie, but it was all empty and meaningless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff walked into the college campus, after knowing the truth about Alan from his friends. He could sense that, even though his friends were happy he had come back, Annie still felt somehow distant from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group walked out of the cafeteria, Annie was walking slowly behind the rest of the group, he slowed his pace to walk next to her, he put his jacket over her shoulders when he noticed her arms were wrapped around her body and she smiled, “Thank you”, she simply said and he smiled softly, “Anything for my guardian angel”, he teased her and she let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”, he asked, a little disoriented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For not trusting you and your growth. You can handle anything and you should be able to make your own choices if you think they’re worth it”, she said, not looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie, you and the group are my family, I’m not used to people caring that much about me. It gets a little overwhelming, yes, but you were right and you made me realize that I don’t want to get things the ‘wrong’ way, that was how I did it before and i don’t like the guy I was” he said, they had stopped walking and were now alone in the hall, the group had kept walking. Standing right in front of each other she looked up at him with her big eyes and he felt too drawn to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care that much about me?”, he asked, almost trying to make some sense that she could possibly just be that good with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my friend, you’re a good man, you know that” she said while holding his face softly with one hand. “Also, we could use a little extra help to get away from things that might not be that good for us, I definitely got my guardian angel myself once some years ago. You just need to believe there’s people around that care about you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff held her hand softly and leaned down, looking at her lips, she held his face softly and kissed him. It might have probably the sweetest kiss they’d ever share. Before it it had been more hungry and rough kissed, but there they were, bodies close, a deep soft kiss. His hands on her back, her hands holding his face carefully and he could stay like this, with her, forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff looked at himself inside a bar, it was too loud. He couldn’t remember going there with his friends, they probably couldn't, there was alcohol, Annie and Troy were still under the age of 21, that couldn’t even be a plan. He looked around, the light was too dim. He felt some girls touching him, he didn’t care and walked to the close exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going home that early, Winger? It's barely two am?”, Alan screamed at him from another table, he saw a couple of their old colleges. Was he too lame or too old for this? He kept walking until he got outside the bar. He searched from his car keys, he noticed his suit was different, hell even his body was different. Why was he skinnier? When did he change clothes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff turned around, the street was almost empty, the only sound was the loud noise coming from the inside of the bar. “Going home alone, Winger? That’s new”, the guard said in a teasing tone and he laughed to play along, “Gotta take a break”, he said before walking down the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked next to a dark alley, when he heard a familiar voice, “That’s it? So you just call me here to tell me you don’t have it?”, she said in an angry voice. “Sorry, princess. Business rough. But i’ll see you here next friday and I promise I will get you something, okay?”, a man said, “Kiss me goodbye?”. “God, no!”, she said and Jeff froze, worried. The little familiar voice made him walk into it, he saw a young woman and a guy who was clearly high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, nice to see you. Just got your text, let’s go. Nice to meet you, man”, Jeff said to the girl who just nodded, the guy fake a smile and quickly walked out the alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was he your boyfriend or something?”, Jeff asked the girl who shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sorry. Thanks”, she said and tried to walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to take you somewhere? I mean it’s too late to be walking by yourself”, Jeff said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know karate”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?”, he saw her stop her paze and looked back, her arms crossed over her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did that guy owe you money or were you trying to get a fake ID or something?”, he could tell she was young, she let out a sarcastic laugh, “Who needs a fake ID?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A probably under twenty one girl who wants to get into a bar or buy beer”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I use my connections in a productive way, that’s too stupid”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… drugs?”, he asked, a little worried about her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you-? Not exactly, I just-”, she tried to say but he put his hand up for her to stop talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it, being young it’s a lot of stress”, he said in a teasing tone and he could see a familiar anger on her eyes, “No, having perfect grades, doing a ton of extracurriculars for future good colleges applications, being ignored by everyone you know, not having the guy you like even look in your way, having these perfect parents who guide your whole life, and having this face that is stress”, she let out and he looked at her, a softer look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yikes, it does sound like a lot. But, I mean, if it helps, everything that you care about right now, it won’t really matter in some years, your priorities change and that’s a good thing. You never wanna end up with the guy you like when you’re younger, the things you do after college are the one that really matter”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a relief” she sarcastically said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And also, this alley is too creepy and dark to see your face clearly, but I don’t buy that you’re not pretty. She rolled her eyes, a cold wind passed next to them and he could see her shiver, he took his blazer off and put it over her shoulders. “Better?”, he asked and she tried to take it off, he held it steady, “I shouldn’t”, she said but he smirked. “What kind of guy would I be if I let a pretty girl get cold? You can keep it” he softly said, not even thinking of his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I assume you got a lot of incomplete sets of suits” she said in a teasing tone and he let out a small laugh. “I’m actually really picky about that, so consider yourself lucky”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I give you a piece of advice?”, he asked and she nodded, “Get out of that as fast as you can, if you let any more time pass by it would only make it harder. Do something for your future self” he said and she seemed as if wanting to process his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you prefer? Having a partner who’s perfect and gets everything under control or having a messy girl who got out of rehab?”, she asked, a little worry in her voice, he could tell that was something that scared her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume the second option is the happiest version of her, right? A clean, sometimes messy, happy woman. That 's my choice. Your mistakes do not define you, but you can’t let them control you”, he said and she nodded, she let out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks” she simply said, a little bit more convinced in her words and he let out a small smile. “So, let me take you home?”, he asked. “No, thank you, I want to walk”, she said. “At least let me walk you out of this alley? Too creepy”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked out of it and in the dim light he could see her face better, she was way younger, her hair was curly and she was wearing glasses. He felt his heart tight when he recognized her. This had happened, he just couldn’t understand who she was, or who she had been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like your eyes”, he said, and she smiled. He wasn’t even realizing he was following the same lines that he had told her. “You are pretty, though” he said sweetly and she blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get your life back, kiddo”, he said and she nodded, a little worried but let out a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw her walk away, he couldn’t look away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to ask you something”, Jeff asked while getting himself into Annie’s apartment, he clearly woke her up, she was in pajamas and a little disoriented, of course, it was four am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At this time?”, she asked, closing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie, later today, when you told me you had your own guardian angel, what did you mean?”, he asked and she looked at him a little confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I met a guy years ago that actually listened to me and gave me good advice”, she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he also give you his blazer and told you he liked your eyes?”, he asked and Annie’s face turned as if she was confused why he would know that, then her eyes widened as in realization. “There’s no way-”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Annie I think we’ve met before”, he said and Annie walked into her closet in a hurry, when she got out she was holding his blazer and he smiled while holding it. “This one's mine”, he said and she smiled, her eyes shining a little bit. “I can’t believe it, what are the odds?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff got his hand into the blazzer as if trying to look for something and took out a couple of his old business cards, “Hidden pocket, baby”, he said proud of himself, she held one of the cards and read his name, she smiled softly. “You’re actually the reason why I decided to finally go into rehab”, she said, “After the whole door thing, my parents were not on board with the idea of it, but I met you and you listened and so did I” she said while looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were nice with the ugly girl and you basically saved her life just by being nice” Annie said, her voice breaking a little bit and he held her arms softly, “I was nice with a nice pretty girl who seemed in trouble, might be some kind of destiny going on in there right? You were nice today with a messed up man who was in trouble” his hands now on her waist, she was looking at the blazer with so much love and care. “I kept this as a reminder that there was someone out there willing to listen” she said and he felt his chest tighten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here I am, right? Not even knowing” he said, putting a little strand of her hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how did you notice it? Like, why did you realize this today?”, she asked, a little confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just had a dream about it and I got a better look of your face and those big unique eyes” he honestly said and her smile faded away. “That night I really was trying to build up the courage to kiss you” she said and he let out a little smile, “I could see it, but I didn’t build up the courage either, it was for the best. I actually got there the next friday too, to see if you were there, it was a relief to not see you there, tho. Meant you actually listened”, he said and she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was already in rehab”, she left out and he looked down at her softly. “So, we’re even, right? You helped me then, I tried to help you today” she said and he kissed her temple, “We’re even, but this is not a competition, we’re just friends who care too much about each other”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to build the courage again”, she left out, looking up at him. Jeff pulled her a little closer and kissed her deeply.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Annie's Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annie wakes up in a bed she does not recognize.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy the story so far! Your comments and kudos are truly appreciated! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annie woke up, a little more sleepy than usually, but she figured out it was because after Jeff’s late visit, they had stayed together, talking and watching a movie, until it was almost seven am, she could be sure it was maybe twelve in the afternoon, but the soft light from the window seemed quite off, maybe it was a cloudy day. She loved a good rainy day, but she wasn’t really in the mood to get out of her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled around to keep her eyes from getting too much light and hugged a pillow, she smiled when he felt Jeff’s scent. Had she let him borrow one of her pillows? Couldn’t remember, but really didn’t matter, she happily hugged the pillow. She moved around the bed as much as she could before feeling guilty about not getting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat on the bed and opened her eyes, noticing the clock: 10:04 am, well, she could've slept even more. She stood up, feeling too light, still a little dizzy. She tried to think it was because at this time she usually already had breakfast. She stretched her arms up as much as she could, then her back a little bit, feeling her arms brushing with a soft flowy fabric. She looked down to a very revealing pajama, she instantly covered her chest. Since when did she own this? Was she a sleep walker or something? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around and noticed, she wasn’t in her apartment, she couldn’t even figure out where she was. Did someone kidnap her in her sleep? Why would someone kidnap her and put her in fancy nice pajamas? That was odd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie saw a door open and walked into it, standing before a big mirror, she saw the pajama and couldn’t help but smile, it was pretty and a shade of soft pink. When she looked at her face she got closer to the mirror, something was odd, she noticed a couple of tiny freckles on her cheeks, she somehow looked mature. Was this the kind of glow up everybody talked about? Her face seemed slimer. She took her hair off her ponytail and noticed it was visibly way longer. She held her in her hands, a little shook but tried to pull it, as if wanting to take an extension off. It only made her let an ‘ouch’ sound off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard some footsteps walking towards the room, she was in the middle of a little freak out, trying to decide whenever she should hide in the inside of what it looks like a bathroom or just go back to the bed and pretend nothing was going on. No one could try to make a scandal because someone was sleeping right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie ran to the bed and pulled the sheets up to cover her body, still really aware she was too exposed. She heard the door open and she closed her eyes, hugging the pillow. She heard the footsteps closer, and she wanted to open her eyes so bad. She heard the person who entered letting something on the little table next to the bed and she felt it getting close to her face. She felt a hand tangled softly on her hair and a beard tickling her face, so it was a man, then a couple of kisses, from her temple to her forehead to her cheek. Not really trying to wake her up from being rough, just a nice loving gesture, she felt butterflies in her stomach and that was weird, she didn’t even know someone who wanted to just randomly kiss her. The man stopped after a couple of seconds and walked out the room, now she was a little disappointed, she opened her eyes and saw a cup of coffee on the table and let out a soft smile. Was she dreaming about being married to Zac Efron? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, if that was the case, she was so ready to play along. So nice of Zac to kiss her and leave a cup of coffee for her in their room. Such a good husband. She smiled and sat down on her bed, fully prepared to enjoy her fake marriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked to the bathroom and smiled when she noticed two sinks, she brushed her teeth and her hair, debating a little bit if she wanted to change clothes or just fully throw herself at him. She decided to meet in the middle and put on a robe, leaving it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she walked out the room, trying to make herself feel more comfortable with her surroundings, she listened to some music from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She embraced herself and breathed in and out before turning to the kitchen, she tried to put on a brave face and a little sexy pose, when she saw him looking for something on the fridge. “Hey”, she said in her sexiest voice. Jeff turned around, holding a one year old very sleepy Sebastian not really putting too much attention, he almost dropped the orange juice, he blushed and covered Sebastian’s eyes with the orange juice. “Wow, morning, hey”, he said nervously, she was already covering herself with the robe, all flushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Jeff!”, she said, thinking more of the fact that this was not Zac Efron. Was she still dreaming? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy’s up”, he said to Sebastian, when he uncovered his eyes, now that Annie was covered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mommy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Annie thought, processing his words. This was Jeff, she was in a house with him, where they…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he hold her face and kissed her, Sebastian hook his little arm around her neck and she couldn’t help not to smile, he was looking at her with a sweet smile, and this cute baby who Jeff had say she was the mother of was hugging her and even though it was not her usual Zac Efron, it felt even better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna pretend you’re not this one’s favorite”, he said while smoothing the baby’s hair and getting back to cooking. Annie couldn't stop herself to kiss the baby’s hair softly, he looked at her with soft eyes and a big smile and she felt her heart melting. He had his hair, her eyes, he was the cutest baby she had ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I was cooking but it seems like you got some other idea of breakfast in your head, Milady”, he said in a teasing tone and she couldn’t help to let an embarrassed laugh, “Shut up. I thought it was just you”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got a kid, babe, we need to check twice before getting into a room like that”, he said with a laugh. “But I mean, I’ll see you during his nap time”, he said with a smirk and she blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help herself and hold his face, pulling him down for a big kiss, trying to fully remember the feeling, his lips, this marriage and homey sensation that somehow felt so right with him, perfect even. He seemed older too, but still as handsome as ever, and she would happily give some of her years if that meant she could live like this, with him and their kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you”, she said, almost as a confession, a little afraid of his answer, because it was, after all a confession. He smiled at her softly and kissed her back softly, “Good, cause I love you too, very very much, my Annie”, he said and there were those butterflies on her stomach. Enjoying him not backing off her touch, even when they had already kissed and hugged, it had been either a rush of sensations or just somehow a little tension between them. And this was just pure comfort, him being comfortable with her touching him, kissing him, making him stay that close to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little buzz from his phone made her let go off him and he frowned. He answered his phone while Annie walked around the kitchen, wanting to discover everything, every little detail, she moved to the living room when she noticed some pictures. A big one of their wedding, she literally wanted to pee from excitement, but she jumped a little bit, then remembered she was holding their baby and apologized to him who just scratched his face and Annie held his tiny hand to stop him. He seemed happy, and she looked happy too. They were both older, so probably she was not going to marry him at twenty years old, that was a boomer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next picture it was from them, a nice picture of the three of them. He was holding the baby with one hand and the other one was on Annie’s waist. The baby was laughing and Annie was smiling at him. Jeff was looking at the baby too with a big smile. She wanted to full on cry. It was a beautiful family. She always wanted a family. She would take her family back in a heartbeat, but this, her as a mother next to Jeff as a father and their perfect little baby, it felt as if it was meant to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love, Britta asks if we’re still on for Sebastian and Chewbacca’s playdate?”, Jeff asked from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chewbacca?”, she asked and he took the phone off his ear and softly said, “I know, but well… So?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure”, Annie said, not really knowing what that meant but he put the phone back on his ear and walked away speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we know a Sebastian or a Chewbacca?”, Annie asked the baby who just laughed. “What’s your name?”, she asked and the baby just looked at her with big blue eyes, was this how Jeff felt anytime she put her Disney eyes? That kid could ask her for anything, she already felt like she loved him, how could she not? It was her and Jeff’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let the baby on the couch and sat on the floor, still holding him for him softly. “Can you say mama?”, she asked and the baby smiled, “Ma-ma”. “Jeff he said mama!!!”, Annie screamed and Jeff walked into the room, leaning over the back of the couch, the baby looked up at him with a proud smile and he smiled back. “So you make your mama happy every time you call her. Wanna let her hear you say dada?”, he asked with a sweet voice and the baby smiled, “Da-da”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie smiled, trying not to cry. “You have such a precious voice”, she said to the baby. “Wanna tell you mom what’s your name?”, Annie almost prayed the baby was able to say it so she wouldn’t feel like an awful mother… Nothing....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then, how old are you?”, Jeff asked the baby while putting a finger up as if telling him. The baby imitated him and put a little finger up proudly, “Yes, Sebastian, you’re one year old”. She smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sebastian. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okay, Sebastian and Chewebacca’s playdate, who was Chewbacca? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told Britta we’re bringing lunch, she said she would bring up margaritas” he said with a smirk, now holding the Sebastian who was standing on the couch, he wanted to let go of the cushion to give Jeff his arms but anytime he tried he seemed to notice he was about to fall so Jeff catch him and carry him, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie now understands everything, seeing him like that. How could she not give him a kid? He seemed so cute as a baby daddy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like a decent plan”, she said in a sarcastic tone and Jeff let out a laugh, he walked until he was standing next to her and offered her his hand to stand. She smiled and took it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope you’re hungry because I went full on master chef here. We got egs, bacon, pancakes-”, she stopped listening to him when the image of food made her nauseous, her head was spinning, she stopped walking and Jeff turned around to her, the corner of her eye caught a worried glance from him. He holds her arm softly. “Are you okay?”, he asked, she tried to answer but only nodded, voice not coming out of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt about to throw up so she hurried to the room, opened the bathroom door and she was now vomiting. Feeling weak and feverish while almost hugging the bathroom. She could feel the cold sweat on her back, her eyes filled with tears as a reflex from her body from the effort. How could it feel so real? Tears coming now from her face, still a gag feeling from her stomach to her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard hurried footsteps and knew he was coming, she flushed the toilet and stood up, holding to the sink for dear life. She looked at the mirror, her hair was a mess, she opened the tap and rinsed her mouth with water as fast as she could, her legs trembling, still affected by the sudden sick sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, what happened? Did you throw up?”, he asked, worried, his hand now on the small of her back, trying to keep her steady, noticing her weakness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, don’t worry. It’s over”, she said. “Did you eat something that-” he tried to ask when she turned to him. “Where’s Sebastian?”, she asked and he looked at her softly, smooth her hair with his fingers. “He’s really entertained playing with his toys on his crib, don’t worry”, she nodded when he saw the baby monitor on his freehand. God, he was the perfect man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fuzzy cry came out of the monitor and he looked at it a little worried. “Go with him, please, i’m okay. Gonna take a shower”. “Are you su-”, another cry from the monitor. “I’m going for him but I’m leaving his monitor here so you can use it to tell me if you feel bad, okay? Not want you to faint at the bath or something”, he said in a playful tone, but somehow she knew he wasn’t kidding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been correct when she was taking a shower and heard the door opening, she saw his arm entering the room and leaving the monitor there, “If you sing just try to keep yourself in tone, babe. We will be hearing everything”. She couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was out of the shower she changed into a floral dress, more on her usual style, she brushed her long hair, getting used to it. She tried to look for a hairdryer and opened the drawers under the sink, a little surprised by the amount of products they had. She saw a little paper bag almost hiding on the back of a towel. She opened it and saw a pregnancy test, and now the cold sweat was back. Her breathing getting heavy. What if this was just a ‘yes you’re pregnant’ from life? One thing was waking up and seeing you already pushed out a kid, a whole different one was being pregnant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to pull herself together, trying to remember it was just a dream. She was going to play along with it and it would probably be negative, just some stress created by her mind because even in her dreams there should go something wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She read the instructions and forced herself to take the test. The minutes felt like hours. When she saw the two little lines she backed off the sink where the test was laying as fast as she could, tripping on the towel rack and hitting her head a little bit with the wall, it sounded way harder than what it felt, a “Oh my- No way”, followed by a hit on the wall and a “Oh fuck!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie was rubbing the pain off her head, feeling a little bump growing in her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here! What happened?!”, Jeff said opening the door worried. “I hit my head”, Annie said with a pout and he let out a little relieved sound, “Babe, are you okay? Show me” he said getting close, he looked down and saw the test, turning to it, then Annie remembered it, “Oh, yeah, and, well, that”, she said in a nervous tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy crap”, he said in a neutral tone. “Same”, she said, the both of them looking at it, he started to laugh nervously, “Oh my God, Annie”, Jeff was now looking at her and she couldn't help to smile back. “With Sebastian it wasn’t this bad, right? The nausea?”, he asked and she couldn't really answer, but he was now hugging her. “Oh my God, we should take you to the doctor. You shouldn’t be hitting your head normally, but you got a baby inside”, he said taking her hands and she smiled, “Our second one?”, she asked with a sweet smile and she smiled back, “Our second one, love”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to kiss him, but it was out of her head when she felt his hand on her stomach. When she looked up he was not there. She was nowhere, she felt hurt, but closed her eyes and tried to remember herself, it was just a dream. She was dreaming.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annie ignores Jeff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter but I still hope you like it!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day Annie avoided Jeff at all costs, too embarrassed to even look in his direction. One thing was daydreaming about him, another completely different was actually dreaming of him, feeling his hands over her, her mind could be too much sometimes. She had smelled his cologne, she had felt his kiss. And, even though she was grateful to be with him for a moment, without him pushing her back habit he had, she wasn’t supposed to get her hopes up just by a stupid, amazing and confort dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are”, a familiar voice asked behind her, she turned almost as a reflex when she felt his hand on her back. He narrowed his eyes, a little confused but continued, “Why did you skip spanish? Are you feeling okay?”. “Yes, I’m really good, just didn’t feel like going today, won’t happen anything if I take a break”, she said in a fake tone and he was now looking at her as if she was acting weird, because she totally was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Britta told me she saw you at the cafeteria with Troy and Abed, Shirley told me you asked her for her notes, Pierce didn’t say anything but I don’t care. I waved at you earlier and I’m not blind, you turned around to walk the other way. So, you’re here and you ignore me? Did I do something to get you mad?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, of course not. Your conspiracy theories class is getting too much into your head”, she said and he smirked, knowing she didn’t know it was a fake class. “So, you just decide not to talk to me or even look at me?”, he said, holding her chin softly and making her look at him, in the eye. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too close</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought and moved away from his touch. He somehow felt empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just have too many things to do, I’m busy. We’ll talk tomorrow”, she said and he was now looking at her a little offended, “We got study group later”. “Yeah, I won’t be able to make it. But have fun”, Annie answered with a smile and he tried not to say anything else, worrying he might sound too obsessed with her. She walked away, he stood in the hallway a little taken back but shook his head a little bit, trying to remember himself: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just a friend, not your wife.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, really wasn’t that good of him to act all possessive of her while sleeping with Britta. Even though they were just hooking up, Annie was friends with both. And, well, hooking up with Britta was fun. So, if he had learned something about being with women, is not to flirt with their friends. Just stick to one of them, pick a side. Annie was too young, he wouldn’t even consider her an option if he hadn’t hallucinated a whole life with her, but it was all so bizarre. If he, someday, tells her why he acted so weird around her, she would totally put a restraining order against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Annie equals a friend. Britta equals friend and hookup and right now he was late to a fake class, so, a nap in his car or maybe day drinking in a close bar. And his whole morals left his brain when he walked out of campus and saw Annie walking to her car, he smiled and walked a little in her direction to ask her to join him, in a friendly way, to a bar… And then, like a bucket of cold water: </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s not even old enough to drink yet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around and walked back into the building, hoping to see Britta in the hallways before getting to the study room. Might use a little distraction, she had been very flirty that day, win-win, for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At night, he got to his apartment. He felt a little embarrassed, was that feeling the ‘walk of shame’ people talk about? Britta had tried to cuddle with him, so, having Annie in his mind, he let her. Almost praying that it felt right and he gets somehow interested in her, making the Dream Annie stop getting into his mind. Well, at least hoping she was good at ‘losing’, he could almost hear her voice, accusing him of cheating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now he was afraid of going to sleep, scared that he would open his eyes to an empty apartment, no sign of Annie and their kid. Or to Annie screaming and crying and throwing things at his cheating ass. But that was the catch, that one was not Annie. He was not cheating on Annie. They were friends, so why does being with another woman make him feel like he was betraying her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mentally patted his back, he didn’t believe in marriage and settling down, but apparently he could do it if he wanted. Being all loyal as fuck and not talking to any other girl and just getting the wife flowers and helping the kid with homework and things like that. He couldn't help to huff. He was living a fake life in his mind and the girl was that, a girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A girl he had kissed, a bunch of times. A girl he kept trying to find in his dreams, knowing very well he had misplaced some of his own fears into her. But, somehow, the fear of seeing her in one of his nightmares, was worth living one of the good dreams with her. She was tender and sweet and kind and so damn accurate to real Annie. She was stunning and he could touch her and hug her and kiss her and… that other part hasn't crossed his mind but he could, maybe give it a try?... He thought about the possibility but his mind went all ‘corny, protective husband’ and shook his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too pregnant, she might feel uncomfortable, maybe after the baby…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned and put one of his pillows in his face, why was it so easy for him to fake a life with her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff felt one hand over the pillow and before he could react he saw Annie next to him taking it off him, a little smile on her face. “What are you trying to do, silly?”, she asked and he couldn't help but smile at her. “Morning gorgeous”. God, fake wife again and him being all submissive with her and she looking all gorgeous and happy and… just in her tiny underwear that was new. Probably an effect of his last thought before going to sleep. He looked down, no sign of her pregnant stomach and he turned to see her, scared. “What’s-?”,he tried to say but she kissed him hard. He left her, trying to push the worry for their fake babies aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m bored”, she said and he held her waist and pulled her into the bed, letting her lay next to him. He traced his fingers on her back, a little ‘snap’ from her bra and she let out a soft laugh, kissing his neck. “What do you want to do about it?”, he asked in a teasing tone. “Got a few ideas”, she said, he felt her hand from his chest to her abdomen and then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke up, almost jumping off the bed. He looked around, no signs of her, of course. He groaned and turned to see his clock: 3 am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff quickly lay in bed, put the pillow back in his face and tried so hard to sleep again, desperate to continue the dream… After some minutes he felt the same thing, handed over the pillow, he smiled, she took it off his face and smiled. “What are you doing silly?” she asked and he looked at her body, she was in a casual pajama, her pregnant big belly there and he left out a pout. “Ugh, you’re not naked”, he said, groaning. “I mean I could get naked”, she said, letting a soft laugh out, blushing, “You might not really like it, but-”, he instantly sat down, “Don’t even finish that thought” he said, a little worry in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are stunning and gorgeous and I literally hallucinate about your body”, he said and she smiled kindly, he knew she thought he was just being a nice partner. “You are stunning and gorgeous and I literally hallucinate about your body, since forever”, she said in a flirty tone and he kissed her hands. “That’s not new information, honey. I’ve seen you”, Jeff answered with a smug grin and she rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled her close, her hands on his shoulders. He rested his chin a little bit over her belly and smiled up to her, “Really good view over here”, he said and she kissed his forehead, “I love you”. “I love you, hot stuff”, he answered playfully and she tilted her head, she was about to say something but she just let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are really good too”, he said, squeezing her butt and she smiled, “Glad you like them, cause I am all yours”. He couldn’t stop himself from melting, he could hear the alarm on his head, trying so hard to ignore it, to think that his Real Annie was the one saying that, but his Dream Annie hold his face on her hands and looked at him with a smile, “Time to wake up, honey”, she said before placing another kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, tired, turned the alarm off and groaned. ‘Living’ two lives was exhausting. Especially when the one you love in one of them, is the one you try so hard to push away...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jealous Jeff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeff dreams with Britta, Annie makes plans with Rich.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!!! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! If you got any comment or feedback I'd love to hear it!! :) Thank you!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeff woke up in the now familiar place, he instantly turned to encounter the little weight he felt in the bed, next to him. He closed his eyes and cuddled with her, not feeling her pregnant belly, but then he heard a giggle that didn’t match her tone and opened his eyes to blonde hair. He looked down and saw Britta opening her eyes, “Morning, handsome”, she said and now he was as confused as ever, did he fall asleep with her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we got more time today? Maybe we could go back to my apartment”, Britta said and Jeff let out a soft groan, trying to process what was happening. Then the door opened and Britta turned to it with a surprised gaze trying to cover herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeff turned to see Annie, her big pregnant belly in her place, standing in the doorframe, her face pale, he couldn’t figure out what she was thinking but he instantly took his arms off Britta as if she was burning him. “Annie, I am so sorry”, Britta left out and Annie blinked twice, letting out an angry laugh, quickly shutting the door closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, I didn’t-”, Britta tried to speak but he was already out of the door, running after Annie who was getting her purse and keys as fast as she could. “Annie”, he said, holding her arm to make her look at him, and that image was going to burn in his mind forever, tears down her face, her angry and hurt gaze covering her big blue eyes, flustered. She took her arm off him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please let me explain, I didn’t do anything”, he tried to say, he actually didn’t remember anything happening, at least not in this universe. “I knew you were doing this! But sweet stupid naive wife, right? Playing dumb wanting to think that I was just hallucinating things and making myself trust you!” she said, pushing his chest with her fists, he tried to stop her hands to hold her but she was too angry and he needed her to let it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Annie. I wasn’t-”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever fucking dare to tell me that!”, she left out, anger in her voice, more tears coming down her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Annie walked to the door and he held her again, she turned and took her rings off her finger, throwing them to him. Jeff’s heart was racing, he could feel cold sweat. He instantly kneeled to get the rings from the floor and when he looked up Annie was walking out of the house, she stopped and turned to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew I deserved better, this is what I get for falling for you”, she coldy said, her face now clean and fresh. She put her hand over her stomach and he saw her leave almost like nothing had happened, she had a soft smile, her hair flew with the air and she was beautiful, and she was right and this was a nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, babe. We knew it was meant to be us since the first day.... Jeff?”, Britta said with a soft smile, walking from the halls as if she owned the place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeff?”, he heard from the distance, again. He opened his eyes and sat straight, too disoriented, he looked around and saw the empty classroom, the group around him, except for Annie. He felt Britta’s hand on his arm and he almost jumped out of it. “God, what did you dream about?”, Britta asked, noticing his scared frown. “Oh, Jeffrey, did you have a nightmare?”. “That’s what you get for sleeping in class, you should tell us what it was before you forget it”, Abed said and he shook his head. “Where’s Annie?”, Jeff asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she was getting lunch with Rich”, Troy said and he lifted his brows, crossing his arms over his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, I am the cheater, right? Right. She’s just getting lunch with someone and I am sleeping with girls… Also, we’re not fucking married, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he couldn’t help to groan at his thoughts, getting up from the chair and getting his books to walk out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, what are we doing?”, Jeff said, putting his tray next to Annie and making her move a little to sit next to her, Rich was sitting in front of her, he looked Annie’s confused face but tried to ignore it. “Jeff, good to see you. Getting better at pottery, as everything that you do, I assume, right?”, Rich said without a trace of sarcasm in his voice. Jeff was hating him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I left it, too time consuming, I rather spend it on the ladies”, he said with a smug grin and heard Annie cringe. “I mean, whatever makes you happy”, Rich said and looked back at Annie, “So you were saying about the Halloween party?”. “Oh, yes! The Dean insists on ordering the food but I am not so sure about that, do you happen to know-”. “I mean we could try to make some snacks by ourselves, what do you think? It’s more personal than getting some vendors”, Rich said and Annie let out an honest, surprised smile. Jeff could throw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about my apartment? The day before the event so we can get enough time?”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’d love that”, Annie left out bubbly and Jeff rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeff, what do you think? We could use more hands”, Rich added and Jeff heard Annie let out a little disappointed groan, he smiled. “I’d love to, in fact, let’s get the whole study group to it. Maybe even we could do it in my apartment. What do you guys think?”, he said with a fake smile and Rich smiled, “So kind, that would be awesome, Jeff”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, then I’ll see you in my apartment”, he said looking directly at Annie and he noticed her brows getting a little closer in a confused frown, her lips in a pout and he wanted to kiss her, he should kiss her, right in front of this guy she’s so mesmerized about. Let’s see if he’s mature enough not to get angry and seeing this perfect girl who he’s apparently kind of dating being kissed by a better looking version of himself… Also a more fucked up version of himself, but Jeff could put that thought to the side at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, we should do a groupchat to coordinate the ingredients we are gonna need, let’s brainstorm”, Rich said and Annie instantly smiled back at him, getting her notebook out and putting it on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all don’t have anything to do tomorrow night, we’re making snacks for the Halloween party”, Jeff announced when he walked into the studyroom, everyone but Shirley groaned. “Goody, I love that!”, Shirley said with a smile. “You’re coming to my apartment, someone please bring some kind of booze, Rich and Annie will probably get everything done and we can sit and chaperone their little stupid date”, he said and Britta shoot him an accusatory look, “Are you trying to mendle in her relationship?”. “What? No!”, Jeff instantly said, putting his books down a little bit harder than intended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s nice you want to make sure she’s dating a nice guy”, Shirley said and Jeff lifted his hand to point at her, “Exactly, see? Even though they’re not dating, she deserves better. But I know this kind of guy. They all seem to be all perfect but they just want to knock her up and leave her alone” he left out a little too angry and Shirley gasped, “Oh but I mean Rich seems like such a nice guy and Annie’s a smart girl”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think someone’s jealous”, Britta said in a teasing tone and Jeff rolled his eyes, “Yes Britta, I am jealous because I intend to marry Annie and have a bunch of kids with her. God, grow up. Men and women can be friends”, he left out in a sarcastic tone and Abed shrugged, “I can believe that, you two look at the other as if the world stopped, like they say in some movies”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Jeff’s mad because Rich seems nicer and Annie makes googly eyes at him”, Troy said and Jeff groaned before standing up. “You all are being ridiculous, but I still will see you all tomorrow at 5 pm in my apartment. Don’t be late because I don’t wanna be alone with Rich”, he said before walking out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He instantly bumped into Annie who shot him an angry look, “What was all about?”, she asked and he faked a smile, “What? Tomorrow I’ll see you at my apartment at three, Rich will catch us there at six but we can start earlier and maybe order some food”, Jeff said naturally and she let out an annoyed gasp. “Unbelievable is this some sort of possessive jealous thing? You don’t even care about doing this kind of stuff”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang out with my friends and help you with whatever it is that you want to do for the dance? I love that”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? Fine, tell him to be there at seven, we can get a head started, you know, since you’re so interested in helping? I assume you’ll be such great help for us”, she said in an angry tone and he nodded, “Checked, Milady”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Annie’s big blue eyes wide, her lips tight and he patted his head, a little confused, she pushed his hand away. “Are you mad?”, he asked and she rolled her eyes before walking away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow”, he yelled from his place and let out a big sigh before leaning on the wall, he was in too deep. Her hair flew with the air and she was beautiful, and she was right about his unspoken intentions, and this was a nightmare. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>